<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【R27】五分钟的恋爱体验，reborn演技大爆发 by qunshanzhiwu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285000">【R27】五分钟的恋爱体验，reborn演技大爆发</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/qunshanzhiwu/pseuds/qunshanzhiwu'>qunshanzhiwu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:49:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/qunshanzhiwu/pseuds/qunshanzhiwu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>粉红色的烟雾消散过后，出现在沢田纲吉眼前的是，穿着蓝白色水手服的高挑少女。</p><p>*Reborn女装预警<br/><br/>#暂时是个坑</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reborn &amp; Sawada Tsunayoshi, Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>粉红色的烟雾消散过后，出现在沢田纲吉眼前的是，穿着蓝白色水手服的高挑少女。</p><p>两条笔直光洁的手臂高高举起，绕过颀长的脖颈一齐握住扎成马尾的黑发——正是在梳妆中的少女咬着橙色的橡皮圈，跪坐在地上，越过手臂的阻拦，抬起眼皮向上瞧着站在她面前的沢田纲吉。</p><p>沢田纲吉“哎哎哎”了半晌说不出一句完整的话，十年后火箭筒的主人蓝波因为理解不了当前的状况率先发出了疑问。</p><p>“啊啦啦，为什么reborn那个大混蛋十年后变成了女孩子呢？啊啦啦，难道reborn其实是个女孩子吗？”蓝波说着说着做起了鬼脸，也不管说的话符不符合逻辑，手舞足蹈地在少女面前扮起了鬼脸：“嘻嘻嘻，女孩子女孩子，reborn是女孩子！”</p><p>沢田纲吉害怕又无奈地蹲下来劝蓝波不要闹了。水手服少女沉默了十几秒后，利落地扎好马尾，橡皮筋脱离手指时发出“啪”的一声，然后她站起来回身一脚，裙摆飞扬，精准地踢中蓝波的爆炸头——万幸在少女劈腿露出裙下非礼勿视之前，沢田纲吉及时捂住了眼睛。蓝波的尖叫声从房间向窗口方向飞速远离，最后落到了院子里。</p><p>“烦死了。”少女的声音有些低沉，语气却很平淡。</p><p>“蓝波！”沢田纲吉扒在窗台上，蓝波被踢飞后，挂了一身树叶从枝桠间哗啦啦落下去，正好掉进妈妈的洗衣盆里。他看见妈妈便呜呜地撒起娇来，纲吉松了口气，转身回头，猝不及防对上了少女的视线。</p><p>少女清了清喉咙，说：“我不是reborn。”</p><p>少女站着比坐着看起来要高得多，纲吉十六岁那年个子蹿了不少，在班上可说数一数二，却也只比少女将将高了那么一点点。她抱着手臂看向纲吉时，就像高年级的学姐在准备对不听话的学弟进行私下教育。</p><p>“可可可……可是，”沢田纲吉被少女的气势凌人吓得结结巴巴，指了指地上的火箭筒，又指了指reborn坐着喝咖啡的地方，“十年后火箭筒砸中的明明就是……”</p><p>“大概是火箭筒又坏了。”少女哼了一声，重新盘腿坐下来。</p><p>面对女孩子时沢田纲吉总是浑身紧张，站也不是坐也不是，眼睛也不知道往哪里瞟，低头看着地板心里企盼着这五分钟赶紧过去。少女注意到了他的紧张，素净葱白的手指撩起鬓角没有梳到马尾里的卷发，可爱的脸蛋朝他嫣然一笑。</p><p>“说起来，你不好奇我是谁吗？”</p><p>纲吉愣了一下，也觉得这个问题十分重要，于是抬眼好奇地看向少女：“那……那你是谁？”</p><p>“女朋友。”少女明眸皓齿，巧笑倩兮，“我是你未来的女朋友噢，阿纲。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>沢田纲吉两只手捧着桌上的茶杯，颤巍巍地端到嘴边抿了一口。他的脸红得像熟透了的桃子，就差没从头顶“嘟”地一声冒出热气来。</p><p>“女……女朋友？”沢田纲吉仍不敢相信，又问了一遍。</p><p>少女微笑着点点头，两只眼睛像月牙般弯起。纲吉心脏砰砰跳着，忍不住端起茶杯又喝了一口。</p><p>“你好像不太相信。”少女点点嘴唇，擦过唇膏的唇瓣像果冻一样柔软Q弹，纲吉偷偷红了耳朵，撇过脸去不敢再看她。</p><p>“虽然当初是我追的阿纲，但是交往这件事是阿纲亲口同意了的，所以我和阿纲的关系就算是过去的阿纲也不能否认的哦。”</p><p>“但是，但是……”纲吉支支吾吾地指出他很在意的那一点，“你看起来和十年后的蓝波一样大，可那个时候我应该已经二十……二十六岁了……”纲吉说话声越来越小，脑海里的小人已经抱着头蹲在地上羞愧得无地自容了。</p><p>“是的，阿纲注意到了啊。”少女温柔地说着，双手交握放在心口上，仿佛很感动一般，“那个时候我和阿纲刚交往，学校的人还以为我傍上了富豪，在做援交这样的事呢。”</p><p>——所以二十六岁的我真的在跟女子高中生交往吗！未来的我到底变成了什么样的禽兽不如啊！</p><p>纲吉在心里狠狠唾弃了自己一番，少女却忽然握住了纲吉的左手，深情地向他表白起来。</p><p>“但是我一点也不在意朋友们的眼光，因为，是我先喜欢上了阿纲，并且一定要阿纲和我交往的。虽然因此在学校总是被人在背后指指点点，但是我不后悔我的决定。阿纲，你一定要记住这一点哦，”少女歪着头，像天使一样微笑着，“我，从来没后悔喜欢上阿纲。”</p><p>被这么直白的表白的纲吉——好吧，虽然也不是第一次，但是这个女孩是未来的自己亲口承认了的女朋友——听了之后脸红得像煮熟了的大虾，少女的手指像有电流上面流窜一样，让他被握着的左手感觉酥酥麻麻的。纲吉想抽回手，少女用轻柔的力道往自己的方向拉了拉，他就再也使不出力气缩回去了。</p><p>他们沉默了整整一分钟，这一分钟就像一个世纪那么长。</p><p>纲吉低着头，只敢看着少女和他交握放在桌面上的手。这安静又漫长的一分钟里，他唯一的发现是少女的手并没有他以为地那么柔软纤细，这是一双指骨分明、甚至有些大的手，手心里有茧子，不厚也不薄，蹭着他的手背时硬硬的触感有点奇怪。</p><p>“五分钟……”纲吉艰难地开口，提醒少女，“五分钟快过了。”</p><p>“是啊，时间可真短暂啊，我马上就要和十年前的阿纲分离了。”少女的情绪眼见迅速低落下来，“以后永远也见不到十年前的阿纲了。”</p><p>“不，不是……”纲吉下意识地安慰她，“如果reborn再被火箭筒打中的话，也许你还会……但是火箭筒修好后，出现的应该是十年后的reborn……”随着纲吉的话语，少女越发变得伤心难过起来，握着他的手也失去了力气，软软地搁在桌子上。</p><p>“我呢，虽然一直和二十六岁的阿纲谈恋爱也很开心，但是其实还是想要是能和阿纲一样的年纪就好了，明明现在终于有了这样的机会，时间却那么短暂……”少女说着仿佛快要落下泪来，然后又像强行让自己提起了力气，“阿纲现在也是十六岁吧？”</p><p>“啊……嗯。”纲吉点点头，“马上就是十七岁生日了。”</p><p>“还有五天。”少女自然而然地接着说，似乎心中早已算好时间，“我也马上十五岁了，其实我和reborn的生日一样，是在阿纲的前一天哦，也许这就是为什么火箭筒坏掉后我会和reborn换过来的原因。”</p><p>“啊，生日快乐。”纲吉衷心地祝福道，“虽然不是在你生日那天说……”但是身为男朋友的未来的自己因为会做好准备吧……纲吉心想，没把后半句说出来。</p><p>“那我有一个生日愿望。”少女忽然身体前倾，身体越过桌面近距离地凑到纲吉眼前，黑漆漆的眼睛热诚地看着纲吉，“阿纲可以在接下来的几天每天都把我送到十年前来吗？我一直想和同龄的阿纲谈一场恋爱，用火箭筒把我和reborn换过来，我就可以实现我的愿望了！”</p><p>“不行不行不行！”纲吉连连摇头，身体随着少女的动作向后昂起，努力不让他和少女的鼻子撞到一起，声音也越来越细，生怕自己灼热的呼吸吹到少女娇俏的脸颊上，“话说我们是不是靠得太近了……”</p><p>“阿纲不同意吗？为什么？明明只有五天的时间，明明每天只有五分钟，合起来连三十分钟都没有，阿纲也不愿意给我吗？”少女委屈地说，眼眸里甚至有水光掠过，“我只是想和同龄的阿纲谈一次恋爱而已，果然我还是太贪心了吗？”</p><p>可这么说着，少女的身体却丝毫没有退缩。</p><p>“不是……不是这个，”纲吉艰难地解释道，“reborn，是reborn啦，reborn肯定不会允许我做这种事的。”</p><p>少女“哦”了一声，声音的尾调拖得长长的，让这个简单的音节变得有些意味深长。但这种不符合少女气质的违和感只维持了一瞬间，下一秒少女又换成了活泼开心的笑脸。</p><p>“那么阿纲是同意了吗？如果能让reborn允许的话，阿纲就愿意和我谈每天五分钟的恋爱吗？”</p><p>“啊……这个，那个……”话已出口，永远也不会拒绝别人的纲吉不可能再耍赖，只好讷讷地点头，“如果，如果reborn同意的话……”</p><p>少女不知何时站了起来，伴随着“澎”的一声，粉红色的烟雾在房间里蔓延开来。</p><p>“那约好了哦。”</p><p>直到少女的声音消失在烟雾后，纲吉这才想起他有一件很重要的事没有问。</p><p>他还不知道少女的名字。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“可以哦。”</p><p>小婴儿端坐在坐垫上，喝了一杯咖啡后，没什么犹豫地同意了纲吉和“未来女友”的恋爱体验计划。</p><p>“诶——”沢田纲吉双手撑在膝盖上，伸长脖子凑过去看小婴儿的表情，试图从他脸色中看出什么端倪，“为什么？”</p><p>“你不高兴？”小婴儿反问。</p><p>“是……不是……不对不对……”沢田纲吉摆摆手，“应该说你不是很谨慎吗？对于这种来历不明的人，而且还要把你送到十年后——”</p><p>沢田纲吉夸张地比划着，似乎这本是一件十分可怕的事：“这么危险的事，你不应该果断地拒绝吗？”</p><p>“别犯傻了。”小婴儿冷酷地说，“没有七三射线的十年后对我来说和十年前没有区别，要担心的应该是你。”</p><p>“什么意思？”</p><p>“你并不知道她到底是什么人，对吧？”小婴儿脸上浮出那个熟悉的笑容，“这是一个试炼，你要查出她的真实身份，弄明白十年后火箭筒坏掉的原因。”</p><p>小婴儿比出一根手指，“如果她骗了你的话，她就很有可能是一个危险人物，也许是未来的敌对家族派来暗杀你的，你看过《终结者》吗？”</p><p>沢田纲吉点点头。</p><p>“她就是来终结你的T-800。这是一场间谍游戏，阿纲，如果输掉的话可能会被杀死的。”</p><p>“你你你别吓我，她看起来是个好女孩。”虽说如此，沢田纲吉已经抱着枕头忍不住向小婴儿的方向靠近了。</p><p>“选择用未来恋人的方式接近你，确实是一个浪漫又容易让人掉以轻心的想法。”小婴儿点点头评价道。</p><p>“嘛，反正就算她不是T-800，让你和未来女友提前谈一谈恋爱也是个不错的计划。”</p><p> </p><p>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　</p><p>“他是这么说的吗？”少女意味深长地笑了笑，“我就知道他会同意，一切都在我的意料之中。”</p><p>“是吗？”沢田纲吉困惑地挠了挠头，“你好像很了解reborn？”</p><p>“那当然。”少女从善如流，“你是我的恋人，reborn是你的家庭教师，我当然会了解恋人的家庭教师呀。”</p><p>时间是下午两点，少女上次分别时并没有和他说明再会的时间，在小婴儿的建议下沢田纲吉选择了这个时间——早上让他显得过于匆忙，晚上时间显得过于暧昧，慵懒的下午刚刚好，这天还是周六，少女理应正在放假。</p><p>“reborn他，在未来，十年后，还在当我的家庭教师吗？”</p><p>少女沉默了片刻，随即脸上扬起一个大大的笑容：“当然喽，你和他可是天天见面呢。”</p><p>违和感，十分强烈的违和感。</p><p>自从小婴儿给他点明了他需要侦查的内容后，沢田纲吉看待少女的方式完全变了个样。少女一定对他隐藏了什么十分重要的事情，几次三番的沉默证实了这一点，沢田纲吉敏感地发现，这些违和的地方通通和reborn有关。</p><p>她和reborn之间，到底是什么关系？</p><p>仔细看看，少女分明有两个和reborn一模一样的鬓角。</p><p>reborn的姐姐？不对，reborn十年后应该也有她那么大了，所以是reborn的妹妹，或者孪生姐妹？从没听说过reborn有孪生姐妹啊？</p><p>到底是谁呢？和reborn很熟悉的人，真的很好奇啊，要是这个年代就能碰到她的话……</p><p>少女伸手在他眼前晃了晃。</p><p>沢田纲吉回过神来，急忙向她道歉。</p><p>“我说，就算是我，被年轻的男朋友这么一眨不眨的盯着看，也是会害羞的。”少女叹气道，“不过你要是在发呆的话，我可是要生气了哦。”</p><p>“没有没有，我只是在想你和re……”沢田纲吉话说到一半生生止住，差点没咬到舌头。他突然想到一个很可怕的事情。</p><p>——如果她真的是reborn的妹妹的话，那岂不是相当于未来的他搞了那个恐怖的斯巴达教师的妹妹吗？而且还是在她高中的时候！</p><p>——未来的他真的还活着吗？</p><p>沢田纲吉不敢再问，无论如何至少别让他现在知道答案，这比让他想象未来的他和长大后的斯巴达教师谈恋爱还要恐怖——天哪，那个小婴儿长大后会变成什么样，他连做噩梦的时候都没敢想象。</p><p>让他安心地度过高中生活吧，他还不想整天心惊胆战的。</p><p>“你刚刚想说什么？为什么说到一半不说了？”少女无辜地问道。</p><p>“没什么，真的没什么。”沢田纲吉慌乱地摆手，生怕少女冷不丁地说一句“我其实是reborn的孪生妹妹”。</p><p>他肯定得当场撅过去。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>